<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Stark siempre cumplen sus promesas by Hadali23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106244">Los Stark siempre cumplen sus promesas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23'>Hadali23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, Kid Peter Parker, Letters, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Promises, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tragedy, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La curiosidad no es buena.<br/>La curiosidad mato al gato, dicen algunos. Pero para Peter, la curiosidad puede ser de gran ayuda.<br/>Cartas.<br/>Cartas escritas a una sola persona.<br/>Cartas no entregadas.<br/>Cartas...abandonadas.<br/>¿Alguna vez serán leídas? </p><p>-Si pudieras cambiar las cosas...nuestro pasado ¿Qué cambiarias?<br/>Sus miradas se encontraron.<br/>-Conocerte</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Algunas cosillas...</p><p>1.Son...algunas cartas...cortas, de Peter a su papá (si, Steve) es después de Civil War<br/>2.Los capítulos son cortos, Extra cortos<br/>3.Surgió...en un momento de mi maldita depresión, así que me dije... ¿Por qué no? Por lo que es de mi autoría<br/>4.Esta inspirada en dos canciones:<br/>Unsteady de X Ambassadors<br/>Emotionless de Good Charlotte</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminó por los pasillos, todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie cerca, todo estaba...solitario, tragó y recordó las ocasiones que había logrado colarse, escuchar las risas, los chistes recorriendo los pasillos desde la sala hasta donde se encontraba, ahora...ahora no había nada de eso, solo...solo tristeza, desolación, vacío.</p>
<p>-¿Pa?</p>
<p>Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre antes de entrar, no había nadie.</p>
<p>-FRIDAY... ¿Y mi padre?</p>
<p>"El señor Stark se encuentra en una junta, joven Stark ¿necesita que lo llame?"</p>
<p>-¡No! es decir...-suspiró-no, yo...esta bien</p>
<p>Desvío la mirada, desde aquel día que regreso a...la ciudad, no había vuelto a verlo y, le extrañaba, los extrañaba.</p>
<p>Se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, los recuerdos llegaron a él, recuerdos felices que ahora era dolorosos, recuerdos...que extrañaba, si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si solo pudiera...cerro los ojos recargándose en el respaldo. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?</p>
<p>Su vista viajo por la habitación, se detuvo en el escritorio del otro lado, aquel escritorio donde había visto a su papá trabajar...aquel que ahora estaba <em>vacío</em>.</p>
<p>Tragó conteniendo las lagrimas y bajo la mirada, sus puños se cerraron y respiro hondo...tenia que irse, antes que alguien lo descubriera. Su pie choco contra un cajón abierto, frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada, estaba solo así que...y no haría nada, solo...solo un pequeño vistazo, solo eso.</p>
<p>Se agacho y abrió el cajón, una caja de paquetería estaba ahí, no había mas. Asegurándose que nadie lo veía la saco, contenía algo puesto que hubo un pequeño sonido de algo golpear y...un pequeño celular estaba guardado, una carta cayó junto a este.</p>
<p>Titubeo al ver la letra de su papá.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony</em>
</p>
<p>¿Debía leerla? ¿Podría?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se recostó en su cama, saco el celular y busco el numero que había guardado...estaba confundido, quizá no debió leer la carta, quizá solo...no debió haber ido al complejo, tal vez solo...gimió recostando su cabeza. ¿Y ahora?</p>
<p>Tan cerca...y tan lejos.</p>
<p>Extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba aquellos día cuando nada de esto era un problema, cuando nada de esto era...difícil. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios sin poder detenerlo, solo quería regresar el tiempo, regresar antes de ese día y...no sabia. ¿Por qué simplemente se ocultaban cosas? Él no podía mentirles, pero entre ellos...a él...siempre ocultando cosas, siempre guardando secretos.</p>
<p>Se limpio el rostro con el antebrazo con fuerza y sentándose tomo su laptop y la encendió, abrió su correo. ¿Era una buena idea? lo dudo ¿Y después qué? ¿Lo enviaría? Respiro hondo, dejando a un lado su lap y se dirigió a su mochila sacando su carpeta, se acomodo en la cama recargando en su cabecera y tomo una pluma de la mesa de noche. ¿Y ahora?</p>
<p>Observo la hoja frente a él. ¿Cómo iniciar? Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Papá</em>
</p>
<p>Si...ese...ese era un buen comienzo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Leí la carta. Hola…</p><p>Estoy confundido, no se…no se que pensar yo…</p><p>Te extraño papá</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Hoy hable con May y…</p><p>No eh visto a mi padre, su celular no contesta y…</p><p>Me siento solo</p><p>¿Por qué te fuiste?</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Papá?</p><p>¡Happy me contesto! Tomo la llamada y…</p><p>Hoy ayude a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, así que…supongo que lo hago bien ¿cierto?</p><p>solo quiero que…¿Puedo ayudar?</p><p>Mi padre no ha…no se nada de él, bueno…no, en realidad no</p><p>Espero…estes bien</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Steve?</p><p>(lo siento…aun…estoy molesto contigo ¿de acuerdo? no se como…sigo confundido papá)</p><p>Sucedió algo muy…extraño, algo loco…estaba en el banco, intentaba detener a los malos y…</p><p>Le dije a Happy, pero…no respondió, yo espero que me llame o algo…ojalá y lo haga</p><p>¿Has pensado en mi? ¿En nosotros? En…al menos…¿me extrañas?</p><p>Lei tu carta, la carta que enviaste a…</p><p>¿Regresaras? ¿Pronto?</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá…</p><p>Vi a mi padre…bueno no, mas bien…lo escuche…hubo un…accidente y…estaba enojado, no lo entiendo yo solo…solo quiero ser útil ¿Es tan difícil eso?</p><p>May trabaja, yo estudio y cuando regreso a casa…no hay nadie ¿Por qué? No entiendo, no se porque…solo quiero regresar a como antes ¿se puede? yo…</p><p>¿Por qué no firmaste?</p><p>Pet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>El colegio va…bien, supongo, iré a un concurso y…no estarás, ni tu ni…</p><p>¿Por qué me dejaron solo? ¿Acaso no importo? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi?</p><p>Estoy enojado, ya no solo contigo, con ambos…</p><p>Soy un adolescente ¡por dios! se supone que debo ser un maldito dolor de cabeza, se supone que debo llegar tarde, debo beber, drogarme…y cuando llegue a casa ustedes deben regañarme, castigarme, quitarme el domingo o…lo que sea.</p><p>Es todo lo contrario, May siempre llega cansada así que no se da cuenta si estoy en casa o no, si llego tarde, si hago los trabajos o si…mi cuenta ha aumentado drásticamente, como si…como si el dinero pudiera hacer algo a cambio de su ausencia, como si pudiera compensarlo.</p><p>Lo odio.</p><p>Te odio, yo…</p><p>Creo que…</p><p>los odios</p><p>¿Por qué no pensaron en mi?</p><p>P</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p>
<p>Ya no tengo mi traje, si…mi padre me lo quito y…supongo que…creo que me siento… ¿feliz?</p>
<p>yo…no lo se, solo…</p>
<p>¿Acaso debo ponerme en <em>verdadero</em> peligro para que me hagan caso?</p>
<p>Bueno…al menos vi a mi padre y…</p>
<p>¿Cuándo te veré?</p>
<p>Supongo que definitivamente me eh quedado solo…solo tengo a Ned y ni siquiera puedo hablar con Karen ¿Te conté de ella? es…la IA de mi traje…</p>
<p>Yo…te extraño</p>
<p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S</p><p>Hoy fue…un día extraño, mejor dicho, noche</p><p>esto es difícil ¿sabes?</p><p>No vi a mi padre, pero…al menos salve sus cosas, la de…todos ustedes</p><p>De nada</p><p>¿Puedo pedir algo a cambio?</p><p>Aunque supongo que tu lo único que dirías es que estaré castigado hasta el día de mi muerte por ponerme en peligro y…si bueno, no soy un niño y me dejaron solo ¿lo recuerdas? ¿qué se supone que haga?</p><p>¡Estoy confundido!</p><p>¡Hey! Salí vivo…y sin el traje nuevo, eso es… ¿me convierte en un héroe?</p><p>P</p><p>P.D. Yo…no te odio, a ninguno, <em>lo siento</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Papá!</p><p>¡Soy un Vengador!</p><p>O al menos eso dijo mi padre</p><p>¿Estas orgulloso?</p><p>Desearía…desearía que estuvieras aqui</p><p>¿Regresaras?</p><p>En serio te extraño y…mi padre también, lo se solo…es solo que no quiere que nadie lo sepa, sabes como es y…</p><p>Regresa… ¿por favor?</p><p>Peter</p><p>P.D. ¿Sabes que mi padre tuvo que anunciar una supuesta boda con la señorita Potts? cuando vi la noticia me reí un montón, fue divertido</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Hey!</p>
<p>May me descubrió…</p>
<p>Mi padre y ella discutieron…no termino muy bien su…discusión</p>
<p>Esta enojada conmigo, esta enojada con él y…contigo</p>
<p>Yo creo que…ahora…ahora si me siento muy solo</p>
<p>Me siento mal por haberle mentido pero…fue algo que acordamos los tres y ahora…ella esta enojada y la entiendo solo…me gustaría que me hablara, alguno de ustedes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá…</p><p>¿Es cierto? Es… ¿de verdad? tu y mi padre…ustedes…</p><p>¡Creí que era una broma!</p><p>¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Y mi opinión? ¿Acaso no cuento? Acaso soy…¿invisible?</p><p>¿Alguna vez se preguntaron lo que Yo quería?</p><p>Por favor dime que regresaras, por favor dime que no es verdad…</p><p>Yo no quiero, yo no…</p><p>lo siento, siento no ser un buen hijo, siento no ser el mejor, lamento ser un…un desastre, un…si soy yo entonces…entonces…</p><p>Creo que…desde que llegue yo fui el principal causante de sus peleas y…perdónenme, solo quería una familia y…</p><p>¡Por favor no se separen!</p><p>Regresare al orfanato si es necesario pero…</p><p>quizá las cosas serian diferentes si no me hubieran adoptado…yo fui el error, yo fui el causante de todo…seguirían juntos si no hubiera llegado, si no los conociera…no estaban seguros cuando paso y…me adoptaron incluso cuando tenían dudas</p><p>LAMENTO HABER ARRUINADO SU VIDA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá…</p><p>No quiero que se separen, haré lo que sea, lo que sea con tal de que…</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>Por favor…escuche a Rhodey decir que…</p><p>Por favor no los firmes</p><p>¡Son Estos papeles los que NO debes firmar!</p><p>No los firmes, por favor no lo…no lo hagas, yo no quiero…</p><p>Los quiero</p><p>Regresa, te extraño mucho</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá…</p><p>No me hagan escoger, por favor yo no…no puedo hacerlo</p><p>Los amo</p><p>Son mis padres así que…es como si te dieran escoger entre tus ojos y tus oídos</p><p>¡Nadie quiere perder ninguno de ellos!</p><p>Por favor dime que aun no firmas</p><p>Por favor dime que no firmaras, nada</p><p>¿Te acuerdas de mi?</p><p>May cree que no lo se pero…lo se y es tan…</p><p>¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿Por qué debo descubrirlo por mi cuenta?</p><p>Prefiero morir antes que escoger alguno de ustedes</p><p>No me pidan eso</p><p>NO LO HAGAS TU</p><p>Mi padre no ha dicho nada, solo es cuestión de tiempo y…</p><p>¿Es mucho pedir tenerlos a ambos?</p><p>Pet</p><p>P.D. Ya se cual es mi deseo de cumpleaños ¿puedes adivinar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Mi padre hablo conmigo hoy y…</p><p>Dijo que solo faltaba tu firma</p><p>Por favor, por favor por favor,<em> regresa</em></p><p>Se que aun no es tarde y…al menos inténtalo</p><p>¿Y si firmas los tratados?</p><p>Peter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Te odio</p><p>¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>¿Por qué firmaste?</p><p>¡POR QUÉ!</p><p>No es justo, <em>no lo es</em></p><p>¿Y yo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá…</p><p>Hoy conocí a un tipo, es…extraño, dudo mucho que hayas escuchado su nombre…o al menos su nombre de superhéroe…</p><p>Mi padre esta concentrado en Pepper y la empresa…</p><p>Creo que me a olvidado</p><p>Ayer vi a Vision, ayuda en la empresa y…estos días han estado tranquilos, después del incidente con el buitre no hay…muchas cosas que contar</p><p>Tal vez…se que mi padre conocido a un tipo, un tal…Dr. Strange, creo…creo que le agrada</p><p>¿Regresaras pronto?</p><p>Peter</p><p>P.D. el tipo se hace llamad Deadpool, lo se, extraño nombre…tendré cuidado, lo prometo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Ha pasado un año…bastante tiempo, si…</p><p>Lamento no haber escrito antes, aunque honestamente ni siquiera se para que lo sigo haciendo, de cualquier forma no las leerás</p><p>Estuve una hora viendo mi teléfono, viendo el número que le diste a mi padre…lamento haber husmeado solo…creo que no soy lo bastante valiente para llamar, para hablarte</p><p>Aun estoy enojado</p><p>Mi padre se quedo con mi custodia y…de acuerdo con el ¿acuerdo? me debes…un mes de visitas</p><p>¿En algún momento regresaras?</p><p>Ya me canse de esperar y…aun tengo la esperanza de que regreses y arreglen esto, los preparativos de la boda aun están en proceso y…no creo que mi padre se case, al menos no muy pronto y no con Pepper</p><p>Strange viene…visita mucho a mi padre y…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola</p><p>Ned y yo estuvimos…nos divertidos en una fiesta o…lo que se podría decir que era una fiesta, creo</p><p>Vi a Clint Barton hoy, por las cámara de seguridad claro…había ido al complejo mi padre hizo un…algo con el gobierno para que lo dejaran venir y…quizá no fue lo mejor, creo que terminaron peor que antes</p><p>Al menos se que estará ahí si…hay algún problema con el mundo, algo así dijo…eso quiero creer</p><p>deberías ver mi nuevo traje, mi padre no me lo ha mostrado aun, es decir…lo eh visto una vez pero no se que tiene…logre robar…tomar prestado los…planos y…es genial</p><p>hay nuevos trajes y mas…todo eso que ustedes usan, tu escudo sigue en el taller…oculto, enterrado entre tantas cosas…</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué sigo escribiendo esto?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Pasaron 6 meses…un año y medio desde que te fuiste</p><p>Strange no a regresado y papá esta con Pepper…</p><p>Evite un accidente, un camión escolar con uno de carga…estuvo bien, solo…no se, los niños eran de un orfanato</p><p>¿Cómo se sintieron ustedes cuando…me rescataron?</p><p>recuerdo esos días en los que solían ir a visitarme y…May es mas…comprensiva supongo, hablamos eso, aunque prefiere no saber nada de Spider-man, intenta…creo que quiere fingir que nunca sucedió o algo así</p><p>Ayer salí con mi padre, hubo varios periodistas, todos queriendo preguntar como se sentía ser un pupilo del gran Tony Stark ¿me viste? mi padre se puso furioso cuando le preguntaron si se casaba con Pepper solo para darte celos o algo así…casi golpea al periodista y después le grito que se metiera en sus asuntos…<em>¿lo viste?</em> el camino de regreso fue muy tenso y…te extraña, me dio la esperanza de que…pudieran arreglar esto, que pudiera…</p><p>Conocí a un científico, su nombre es Reed Richard…me agrada, el y su esposa, fue en una…fiesta de alguna expo de mi padre, al parecer se conocían por otros eventos…él y su esposa son miembros de un grupo llamado “Los 4 fantásticos”, él es como una goma y su esposa es…se hace invisible (seguro hay mas que solo eso), el hermano de su esposa me cae muy bien hay algo que…me recuerda a ti, creo, cuando estábamos en familia y ustedes hacían payasadas y eso, es inmaduro pero un buen tipo, literalmente se enciende, como una fogata, el otro tipo, el ultimo es una roca, literal, son geniales…quizá te llevarías bien con ellos, si estuvieras aquí</p><p>No había preguntado antes pero… ¿Cómo has estado? Te va… ¿bien?</p><p>Mi padre esta harto de Ross, no le digas que te dije o que…lo descubrí pero…intenta hacer que los tratados se cancelen o algo parecido, él quiere que regreses…quizá por eso aun no tiene fecha para la boda y tampoco a visto…nada</p><p>Te quiero</p><p>Peter</p><p>P.D. Wow, creo que ahora si tenia mucho que contar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola otra vez…</p><p>Deadpool estuvo algo…fastidioso, se que no te eh contado mucho de él, Ned sabe un montón de él ¿te dije que descubrió que soy Spider-man? creo que no…él me ayudo mucho cuando lo del Buitre</p><p>Ned dice que quiere algo conmigo, es tonto, él tiene a su novia y yo lo dudo…no lo conozco ni él a mi, Deadpool es extraño</p><p>¡Descubrí que conoce a los X-men! mas o menos</p><p>Me gustaría no ser un secreto, creo que May me ah perdonado por completo, aun así…extraño las charlas contigo y mi padre, entiendo que era por mi seguridad y eso…pero cuando crecí, cuando me convertí en Spider-man no pudieron…tal vez solo…¿al resto?</p><p>Que tenga a Ned o May no significa que también quiera algún consejo de su parte, es muy…difícil todo esto</p><p>¡Soy un adolescente!</p><p>Ojalá y pudiera retroceder el tiempo</p><p>Creo…creo que es mi culpa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Hoy te llame…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me colgaste</p><p>Creo que lo entiendo y…¿gracias? honestamente si hubieras respondido yo habría colgado</p><p>Mi padre te extraña</p><p>Yo te extraño</p><p>
  <em>Los extraño</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola</p><p>Yo…no se que escribir…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se que tengo 17 años y todo eso pero…</p><p>creo que…yo…</p><p>necesito un abrazo</p><p>me siento tan solo y…</p><p>Papá…¿dónde estas?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Hoy conocí a un tipo, si ya se, conozco a muchos tipos ¿bien? creo que es el…carisma de mi padre o algo así</p><p>Su nombre es Wade, es agradable, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>La escuela es un asco…lo siento, lenguaje, lo se, lo se…pero es la verdad</p><p>Mi padre me llamo ayer, creo que sabe de Deadpool o eso pienso por que me dijo que no saliera ya a “patrullar”</p><p>Supe que se peleó con un editor de periódico, Jonah Jameson creo…ya sabes, el tipo que dice que Spider-man es un delincuente y eso…para mi que tiene celos o algo así, lo ignoro pero creo que a mi padre ya lo harto y…lo conoces, tal ves no debió hacer nada, ahora el secretario Ross quiere que firme, por supuesto que no lo haré, es decir…mi padre no me dejaría y…</p><p>Empiezo a entender por que no firmaste esos acuerdos…eso creo, sin embargo…sigo creyendo que fue en parte mi culpa porque después de todo…yo era una de las “víctimas” en esto ¿no? que supieran que un chico de 15 años era un superhéroe y aparte el hijo de Iron man y Capitán América…</p><p>Yo…tengo una duda, ustedes…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Eh estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión que la razón por la que no revelaron mi existencia cuando crecí fue por que…tal vez, no se…</p><p>Ned dice que es una estupidez</p><p>Dead dice que los matará por meterme tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, tuve que golpearlo</p><p>yo…</p><p>Están avergonzados…¿de mi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Es oficial, mi padre se casara y tu…</p><p>¿Dónde estas?</p><p>sé…que no regresaran, perdí la esperanza, lo siento…</p><p>es algo gracioso ¿sabes? estuve pensando, últimamente pienso mucho…mi padre tiene mi custodia, nadie sabe que onda conmigo, pero si de su boda, de su divorcio…y May es quien cuida de mi</p><p>Como dije, gracioso</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola</p><p>Vi a mi padre, le pregunte a FRIDAY si había algún problema…dijo que no y cuando llegue…</p><p>Estoy en mi habitación, nuestra casa es muy solitaria, silenciosa…deje a mi padre en su habitación, cuando estabas aquí las cosas eran distintas, una vez escuche a Natasha decir que desde que se habían…juntado mi padre había cambiado</p><p>Hoy…volvió a beber</p><p>Te extraña</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Mi padre se ah vuelto loco</p><p>¡Lo juro!</p><p>Entre a su taller, hay…hay varios, trajes, hay…armas y…eso no es lo raro, lo se, él me descubrió, se enojo por supuesto pero…</p><p>¡Tiene el reactor de nuevo!</p><p>Dice que lo mantiene seguro que es…necesario y…</p><p>es…no se porque o para que…solo…</p><p>¿Por qué lo hizo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy descubrí a Vision</p><p>¡Se a visto con Wanda desde hace un año!</p><p>¿Y tu?</p><p>¿Por qué no vienes?</p><p>¿Por qué…?</p><p>yo creo que…no se como sentirme, estoy…enojado, frustrado…furioso</p><p>no quiero verte, ni a ti, ni a mi padre, ni a…</p><p>la odio</p><p>¿Por qué a ella la cubres?</p><p>Pareciera que fuera mas tu hija que yo</p><p>No es tu hija, ella <em>no</em> lo es</p><p>Yo si</p><p>¿entonces?</p><p>se que vienes, estas en…ese tonto jet de ultima generación y estas ahí por todo el tiempo que ella ve a Visión</p><p>¡¿Y YO?!</p><p>es la ultima, lo juro</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>se que dije que no escribiría…</p><p>Mañana iré de excursión…yo no quiero pero mi padre insistió…</p><p>él dijo que pronto el mundo sabría de mi existencia y yo…</p><p>yo creo que ya no quiero porque… ¿Qué caso tiene?</p><p>se que antes deseaba que…pero ahora ya no quiero y es confuso, no se por que o simplemente estoy enojado porque dejó pasar tanto que…</p><p>tal vez es por que…</p><p>me gustaría que fueran ambos los que…me gustaría que estuvieran los dos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola</p><p>Papá yo…</p><p>tengo miedo</p><p>estoy en una nave alienígena y…ya sabes, intento…intento sacar lo mejor de la situación pero yo, esto…estoy aterrado, quizá…quizá por esta vez debí obedecer a mi padre, pero…la verdad no entiendo</p><p>¿Era un Vengador no? al menos uno en entrenamiento o algo así…</p><p>Stephen (el Dr. Strange) esta aquí, si…hacerme el idiota fingiendo que no se quien es en realidad es…sencillo creo, aunque supongo que puedo engañar a todos menos a ustedes dos, mi padre dijo que estaba en problemas, bueno…es su culpa</p><p>Me dejo con May y se olvido de mi por…cada dos meses me hablaba o visitaba, así que…y luego me dio el traje…si sabe como soy para que me lo da</p><p>Mi padre quiere ir con Thanos ¡Esta loco! creo que la edad ya lo afecto…</p><p>Papá…tengo miedo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Esta nave es…era increíble…mas o menos, quedo destrozada, si…no sabemos aterrizar una, al menos no sin la ayuda de Stephen, conocimos a unos tipos…uno de ellos es de la tierra, un ¿semidios? bueno es hijo de un planeta o algo así explico, se llaman “Los guardianes de la galaxia”</p><p>estamos en el planeta de Thanos, o lo que queda de este…no se que haremos ahora, juro que si no fuera por el traje estaría temblando, en realidad lo estoy pero…nadie se da cuenta, eso creo</p><p>¡Estoy aterrado!</p><p>¿Así te sentías en tu primera misión? ¿En la guerra?</p><p>supongo que es normal</p><p>Mi estomago esta revuelto, siento que me voy a desmayar y el estrés aquí es…pero soy un Vengador, oficialmente (eso fue lo que dijo mi padre) así que…debo ser…valiente</p><p>Ojalá estes bien</p><p>Peter</p><p>P.D. Si te preguntas donde estoy anotando esto…en realidad es gracias a Karen…no entiendo como funciona este traje, digo, leí lo que…lo nuevo que haría con el mi padre, pero pues…estoy aprendiendo</p><p>¡Es genial!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papá</p><p>Tengo…un mal presentimiento</p><p>Stephen vio el futuro o algo así…puedo ser un Vengador y eso…pero tengo 18 años y…</p><p>siento que algo muy malo sucederá y por la expresión del resto están igual…</p><p>vamos a quitarle el guante a Thanos, ese es el plan</p><p>espero que funcione</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mierda, mierda, mierda…</p><p>Esto es horrible, estamos esperando a ver cuando sucede…cuando llega y…la espera es…</p><p>Mi padre esta tranquilo, supongo que intenta darme…valor o…él esta bien así que yo también debería ¿no?</p><p>Creo que…a pesar de todo este tiempo, de lo que ha sucedido yo creo que…</p><p>Te quiero, a ti y a mi padre…a los dos</p><p>son mis padres después de todo y…</p><p>Creo que necesitaba decirlo, aunque solo sea por escrito y…espero que las cosas salgan bien ojalá y si eso sucede…les daré esto y…</p><p>¿Puedo pedir algo?</p><p>al menos…como regalo de cumpleaños…por los dos cumpleaños que me deben y…antes de que mi padre se case y tu…bueno</p><p>Un día juntos</p><p>No importa donde o como sea solo…nosotros tres, como antes, como…antes de que pasara todo esto, los problemas, las peleas…olvídense de todo ¿si? como los primeros días que estuve con ustedes ¿se puede? solo…un día</p><p>después de eso creo que…puedo aceptar la realidad y…</p><p>solo un día</p><p>¿Por favor?</p><p>Peter</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiró.</p>
<p>-Es mi culpa</p>
<p>-No, es de ambos</p>
<p>Levanto la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en su espalda.</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>-No lo sabia, yo solo...tiene razón</p>
<p>-¿De qué hablas?</p>
<p>-Me aleje de él, lo ignore, intente...</p>
<p>-No ibas a decir nada ¿cierto?</p>
<p>-Intente olvidarlo</p>
<p>Tragó, sabia que...no mentia.</p>
<p>-Podemos...</p>
<p>-No, es tarde, ya no...</p>
<p>Tony se giró, sus miradas se encontraron...la culpa reflejada en esas obres chocolate, la tristeza y...el odio.</p>
<p>-Debí decirte</p>
<p>-¿Qué hubiera cambiado?</p>
<p>Desvió la mirada, tenia razón, derrotar a Thanos no fue fácil, hubo un montón de heridos, muertes...pero finalmente ganaron y recuperaron personas, amigos, familiares....todos regresaron, todos los desaparecidos tras su chasquido...bueno, no todos en realidad...independientemente de la decisión que hubiera tomado, decirle o no a Tony de la muerte de sus padres...las cosas seguirían igual.</p>
<p>-Y si...</p>
<p>-No, Stephen lo dijo ¿recuerdas?</p>
<p>Apretó los puños, ¿Por qué? su mirada regreso a las hojas en sus manos, la letra continuaba visible, como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo...</p>
<p>-¿Dónde esta May?</p>
<p>Tony se encogió de hombros, tomo asiento junto a él, se sorprendió, hasta el momento el castaño no había querido acercarse a él, no mas de lo necesario y...se congelo, su cabeza se recargo en su hombro y con lentitud tomo una de las notas.</p>
<p>-Lo abandone</p>
<p>-Tony</p>
<p>-Me deje ahogar en...la rabia y el dolor que...simplemente no pensé que él estaría igual...confundido y...</p>
<p>Fue lento, dandole tiempo a alejarse, a retirarse...no se movió y él...lo abrazo, su brazo descanso en su hombro y respiró profundo.</p>
<p>-Visión me advirtió, él me dijo que...él dijo que debía...me necesitaba</p>
<p>-Ambos, yo me fui, pude...pude haber hecho lo mismo que Clint o Scott y...</p>
<p>-¿Y revelarle al mundo de su existencia? lo dudo, lo ultimo que deseabas...que queríamos es que Ross se enterara</p>
<p>-Se entero al final</p>
<p>-No sabia que era mi hijo...nuestro</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos disfrutando ese pequeño momento...o al menos lo intento, esto era imposible, ya no había un juntos por siempre, no había un nosotros, ahora era un...él y Steve, compañeros de trabajo, de equipo...tragó e intento enderezarse.</p>
<p>-Espera...solo...un...un minuto...dos...por favor</p>
<p>Suspiró derrotado, seria la ultima después de todo así que...que mas daba.</p>
<p>-¿Lo sabrán?</p>
<p>Sabia a que se referia, negó.</p>
<p>-¿Para qué? no, no tiene caso</p>
<p>Por que...no servia de nada, que el resto del equipo se enteraran, que el resto lo...supiera no importaba ya, no cuando sus vidas ya no eran las mismas, no cuando habían decidido y...sus caminos eran otros, diferentes del otro.</p>
<p>-Si pudieras cambiar las cosas...nuestro pasado ¿qué cambiarias?</p>
<p><em>Haberte conocido</em>, pensó, aunque realmente mentía.</p>
<p>-Creo...que tu buena educación-una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de Steve-¿aun se puede? por que déjame decirte que si vuelves a decirme eso de "Lenguaje" mientras trabajamos ahora si te romperé tus<em> perfectos</em> dientes-suspiró-no lo se...yo...-su mirada recorrió la habitación-tal vez...las peleas sin sentido...¿tu?</p>
<p>Sus miradas se encontraron.</p>
<p>-Conocerte</p>
<p>Un peso se instalo en su pecho, su estomago se contrajo...había dolido, sonrió con esfuerzo.</p>
<p>-Si...supongo que muchas personas piensan lo mismo...</p>
<p>-No Tony, yo...</p>
<p>Su celular comenzó a sonar.</p>
<p>-Debo irme, Pepper debe estar preocupada...-se levanto, quizá mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado alejándose de él...miro las hojas que tenia, suspiró y dirigiéndose al escritorio las dejo, su mirada se perdió por un momento en la ventana...-Rogers, Cap-se giro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-estas invitado a mi boda...podrías llevar a la señorita Carter, se ve que es buena candidata</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>Se detuvo, volteó y su mirada bajo a sus manos, Steve lo había detenido soltando las hojas en el proceso, hojas que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo, levanto la mirada, se perdió en ese azul mar que lo volvía loco, que en algún momento lo volvió...trago.</p>
<p>-Steve</p>
<p>Respiro hondo intentando ganar valor o...</p>
<p>
  <em>En serio te extraño y...mi padre también, lo se solo...es solo que no quiere que nadie lo sepa, sabes como es y...</em>
</p>
<p>Dio un suave apretón a su mano antes de soltarlo.</p>
<p>-Suerte, espero...espero que...-<em>Que seas feliz</em>, las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía-que sea lo que quieres</p>
<p>-Cuidate Steve-dolía, dolía <em>tanto</em>-te veré después</p>
<p>Salió, continuar en aquella habitación, en aquel departamento solo...solo le recordaban el fracaso que fue, el fracaso de padre. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La puerta se cerro tras el castaño y Steve se quedo solo, solo en la habitación, su mirada bajo a las hojas, negó. Recogió las hojas y las dejo junto al resto en el escritorio, tras una ultima mirada salió.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Es cierto? Es... ¿de verdad? tu y mi padre...ustedes...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Creí que era una broma!</em>
</p>
<p>Era extraño, para esta hora May debía estar aquí, quizá...en este tiempo ella aun no se mudaba, entonces... ¿Por qué estaba el departamento como el día en que todo sucedió?</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Y mi opinión? ¿Acaso no cuento? Acaso soy...¿invisible?</em>
</p>
<p>Su telefono sonó. Natasha.</p>
<p>-<span class="u">¿Steve?</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Por favor dime que regresaras, por favor dime que no es verdad...</em>
</p>
<p>-Nat ¿qué sucede?</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo no quiero, yo no...</em>
</p>
<p>-<span class="u">Hay...un hombre que pregunta por ti y Tony</span></p>
<p>
  <em>lo siento, siento no ser un buen hijo, siento no ser el mejor, lamento ser un...un desastre, un...si soy yo entonces...entonces...</em>
</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño ¿un hombre? la lluvia caía y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su chamarra, quizá debido haber dejado que alguien lo trajera, subió a su moto.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes para qué?</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que...desde que llegue yo fui el principal causante de sus peleas y...perdónenme, solo quería una familia y...</em>
</p>
<p>-<span class="u">Él dice que es un tema delicado, pero que es urgente</span></p>
<p>El motor prendió.</p>
<p>-Escucha Nat, Tony ya no esta conmigo, se fue hace...</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Por favor no se separen!</em>
</p>
<p>-<span class="u">Dice que viene de un orfanato</span></p>
<p>Se detuvo.</p>
<p>-¿Un orfanato?</p>
<p>
  <em>Regresare al orfanato si es necesario pero...</em>
</p>
<p>-<span class="u">Si, eso dijo...¿algún...financiamiento o...algo así?</span></p>
<p>
  <em>quizá las cosas serian diferentes si no me hubieran adoptado...</em>
</p>
<p>Por supuesto...las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, era obvio.</p>
<p>
  <em>yo fui el error, yo fui el causante de todo...</em>
</p>
<p>Habían derrotado a Thanos, las cosas regresaban a su rumbo...pero no estaban en el mismo tiempo, no en el mismo día, no en el mismo año. Stephen lo dijo, él les intento decir, intento advertirles. La invasión aun no sucedía, Tony y él aun no debieron conocerse, ninguno de ellos, ni Thor, ni Nat, ni Clint...el único superhéroe hasta ahora conocido en función era Tony, había sido Tony...el Treseracto estaba en el fondo del mar, destruido...pero él no.</p>
<p>
  <em>seguirían juntos si no hubiera llegado, si no los conociera...</em>
</p>
<p>Las cosas habían cambiado, Tony no había sido secuestrado, no tenia el reactor y aun así era Iron man, las cosas se modificaron, Nat era un agente entrenada en SHIELD, Clint igual, ambos amigos desde...o al menos así se suponía que debió ser...si no hubiera aparecido el Treseracto, aquí no existía, ya no.</p>
<p>
  <em>no estaban seguros cuando paso y...me adoptaron incluso cuando tenían dudas</em>
</p>
<p>-Esta vivo-susurro, su voz estrangulada por el nudo formado en su garganta...</p>
<p>-<span class="u">¿Steve?</span></p>
<p>
  <em>solo queria una familia...</em>
</p>
<p>-Debo irme</p>
<p>-<span class="u">No, Ste...</span></p>
<p>No perdió tiempo, arranco y condujo directamente al único lugar donde sabia, debía ir. Tony se iba a casar, él comenzaría una nueva vida, habían tomado decisiones, ambos diferentes, lo habían decidido...bien, él había decidido también. Él sabia lo que quería, a <em>quién</em> quería en su vida...de nuevo.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Así te sentías en tu primera misión? ¿En la guerra?</em>
</p>
<p>Por primera vez no le importo nada, ni las reglas, ni las leyes, ni...solo quería llegar, solo quería regresar, volver a verlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Me siento solo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué te fuiste?</em>
</p>
<p>Le había fallado una vez, le había fallado...no repetiría su error, no de nuevo, no otra vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Regresaras? ¿Pronto?</em>
</p>
<p>Tenia una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que aprovecharía, una oportunidad que...no hacharía a perder, no con él.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo...te extraño</em>
</p>
<p>Entrecerró los ojos, la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, pero debía llegar, tenia que llegar.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Estas orgulloso?</em>
</p>
<p>Debía bajar la velocidad, era la segunda vez que casi pierde el control...pero tenia prisa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo...no te odio, a ninguno</em>
</p>
<p>No veía nada, era una tormenta.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Te acuerdas de mi?</em>
</p>
<p>El sonido del claxon fue lo único que lo alerto, freno...él lo intento.</p>
<p>
  <em>Papá...tengo miedo.</em>
</p>
<p>Un destello, luces, los sonidos de las llantas al resbalar en el asfalto, un golpe...</p>
<p>
  <em>Papá...</em>
</p>
<p>-Peter...</p>
<p>La oscuridad lo envolvió.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estacionó el auto una vez llego a la torre, suspiró. Apago el auto y...se recargó en el asiento, estaba exhausto. Ir al departamento, a <em>ese</em> departamento solo para...para encontrar...nada.</p>
<p>¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Su supone que todos estaban de regreso, se supone que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad...mas o menos, una vida sin las gemas, una vida sin...magia o...Stephen se equivoco, bueno, era humano y...negó, se apoyo en el volante, le importo poco si el claxon sonaba cuando apoyo su cabeza, cerro los ojos intentando... ¿qué? ¿olvidar?</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi padre esta concentrado en </em>
  <em>Pepper</em>
  <em> y la empresa...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que me a olvidado</em>
</p>
<p>Ejerció mas fuerza en su agarre al volante...sollozo ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no se percato? Era su hijo, era su niño, era su...era Peter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que me a olvidado</em>
</p>
<p>Era su culpa. Intento olvidarlo...alejarlo. Pero estaba avergonzado, prometió traer a Steve y...regreso solo, no cumplió su promesa. La promesa.</p>
<p>-Una discusión...</p>
<p>Sonrió, si...aquella pelea había sido solo una "discusión", casi habían terminado por matarse, Steve lo hubiera matado...pero no importaba, ya no...<em>él</em> no estaba.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Si pudieras cambiar las cosas...nuestro pasado ¿qué </em>
  <em>cambiarias</em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>¿Qué cambiaria? Había mentido, no cambiaria nada de Steve, nada, absolutamente Nada, incluso con sus fallas, con sus errores, no lo haría...porque no era su culpa, no de él, pero si suya.</p>
<p>
  <em>-¿tu?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Conocerte</em>
</p>
<p>Trago el nudo que se había atorado en su garganta, había dolido, incluso mas que el día que le colocaron el reactor en esa cueva, incluso mas que cuando lo vió irse, cuando casi lo pierde en la batalla contra Thanos...<em>dolió</em>.</p>
<p>Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se aclaro la garganta, estaba a punto de salir cuando su teléfono sonó ¿Y ahora?</p>
<p>Steve.</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca, ojalá y...fuera rápido. Tomo una respiraron profunda enderezándose en el asiento y cerrando la puerta.</p>
<p>-¿Rogers que sucede ahora?</p>
<p>Su rostro perdió todo el color y una vez la llamada termino emprendido la marcha, tenia que ser cuidadoso y no alocarse como el idiota de Steve ¿Pero qué le había sucedido? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir como en pista de carreras con esta tormenta? Idiota, idiota, idiota, era un completo idiota.</p>
<p>-Mierda Rogers ¿y ahora qué sucedió?</p>
<p>El trafico era un asco y para cuando llego al hospital la tormenta había pasado.</p>
<p>"¿Señor, llamo al resto?"</p>
<p>-No, lo resuelvo yo, déjalo FRIDAY- prácticamente empujo a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino importándole poco las miradas sobre él-¡Steve Rogers!</p>
<p>Esperar en la sala de emergencias fue una maldita condena, Pepper llamo tres veces pero estaba lo suficiente estresado como para escucharla quejarse por haber faltado a la cita con el chef que se supone, se encargaría de la comida en su boda ¿Por qué seguía con esto cuando ni siquiera lo quería?</p>
<p>-Señor Stark</p>
<p>Levanto la mirada, las cosas de Steve le fueron entregadas y no pudo regresarlas, de acuerdo al doctor saldría mañana gracias al suero, una suerte había dicho, él...no quería imaginar que tan grave fue. Se sentó con un suspiro.</p>
<p><em>Idiota </em><em>Rogers</em> ¿A quién se le ocurría? <em>a ese idiota por supuesto, </em>pensó. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?</p>
<p>El telefono de Steve sonó, era Natasha, bien...</p>
<p>
  <em>Aqui</em>
  <em> vamos</em>
</p>
<p>-<span class="u">Steve</span><span class="u">, le dije al agente que debía estar equivocado, quería hablar con ustedes, al parecer algo referente a un niño llamado </span><span class="u">Peter</span><span class="u"> y...</span></p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron ante el shock ¿qué? su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, las fechas, los días, el año...por supuesto, por supuesto que si pero... ¿Pero cómo había sucedido? todos estaban de regreso, estaban de vuelta y...y tenían...</p>
<p>-la misma edad</p>
<p>Por supuesto, Peter debía tener al rededor de 6 años, cuando lo adoptaron debía tener 8 años, ni siquiera lo conocían, ni siquiera lo...Natasha había hablado con Steve antes, ella le había dicho que...</p>
<p>
  <em>-Es un buen momento para reparar ciertos daños </em>
  <em>Stark</em>
</p>
<p>Stephen lo sabia, él lo sabia.</p>
<p>-<span class="u">¿Steve me estas escuchando? ¿Steve?</span></p>
<p>¡A eso iba! No estaba loco, no era por que...iba por Peter, Steve iba por Peter, él...</p>
<p>
  <em>Reparar daños </em>
</p>
<p>Su teléfono sonó, no tenia que ver la pantalla para saber quien era, pero sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie, no con ella. ¿Podría reparar el daño? ¿Comenzar de nuevo? Pero Steve no lo quería, ya no y...</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué me dejaron solo? ¿Acaso no importo? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estoy enojado, ya no solo contigo, con ambos...</em>
</p>
<p>Pero era Peter, era su hijo, su pequeño genio, su pequeña arañita.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soy un adolescente ¡por dios! se supone que debo ser un maldito dolor de cabeza, se supone que debo llegar tarde, debo beber, drogarme...y cuando llegue a casa ustedes deben </em>
  <em>regañarme</em>
  <em>, castigarme, quitarme el domingo o...lo que sea.</em>
</p>
<p>¿Cómo darle una familia si Steve y él no estaban juntos? Él se casaría y... ¿lo haría? se casaría cuando...cuando podría tener una segunda oportunidad, cuando podría arreglar todo, cuando...</p>
<p>
  <em>No me hagan escoger, por favor yo no...no puedo hacerlo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los amo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Son mis padres así que...es como si te dieran escoger entre tus ojos y tus oídos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Nadie quiere perder ninguno de ellos!</em>
</p>
<p>Él no amaba a Pepper, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, solo eso, solo...pero si a Steve, lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de...y Peter, ellos dos eran su todo, eran su vida, eran su familia. Suya, solo ellos tres, solo ellos.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Prométeme que lo resolverán</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Es una promesa </em>
  <em>Peter</em>
  <em>, no te preocupes, lo resolveremos</em>
</p>
<p>Lo había prometido, y falló.</p>
<p>
  <em>-No pierdas la oportunidad </em>
  <em>Stark</em>
  <em>, no siempre obtienes una segunda oportunidad, no siempre voy a ayudarte, </em>
  <em>aprovéchala</em>
</p>
<p>Su mirada bajo al teléfono, Natasha ya había colgado. Respiró hondo.</p>
<p>¿Qué iba a hacer?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡Hey enano! ¿Qué te pasa?</p>
<p>Levanto la mirada, se limpio el rostro con la manga de su chamarra y sorbió la nariz.</p>
<p>-Lo siento</p>
<p>Vio al hombre estremecerse y hacer una mueca cuando hablo, bajo la mirada ¿Lo había molestado?</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede Peter?</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio inferior, estaría en problemas, pero es que...la curiosidad había podido con él y...¿estarían enojados?</p>
<p>-Yo...</p>
<p>-¿Peter?</p>
<p>-¿No me quieren?</p>
<p>Steve y Tony intercambiaron una mirada sorprendidos, confusos.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que te queremos, enano de que...</p>
<p>-¡Pero están divorciados! la señorita Lina dijo que solo las parejas casadas podrían adoptar y...</p>
<p>Tony miro la hoja que sostenía el niño ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Se sentó junto a él, evito por todos los medios la mirada de Steve, él aun continuaba...indeciso, tenia que admitirlo, esta semana había sido increíble, una vez el rubio salió del hospital se encontraron los tres en su casa, en la casa que supuestamente era solo para ellos, para Peter, <em>por</em> Peter.</p>
<p>-Me gusta estar aquí...y...y...-con un sollozo Peter se abrazo a Steve-¿No me quieren aquí?</p>
<p>Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos pensando lo mismo, recordando.</p>
<p>
  <em>quizá las cosas serian diferentes si no me hubieran adoptado...yo fui el error, yo fui el causante de todo...seguirían juntos si no hubiera llegado, si no los conociera...no estaban seguros cuando paso y...me adoptaron incluso cuando tenían dudas</em>
</p>
<p>Sonrió con tristeza, dolía verlo así, preocupado y triste.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Es mucho pedir tenerlos a ambos?</em>
</p>
<p>-Peter...</p>
<p>Se estremeció, se abrazó a Steve y oculto el rostro en su pecho, tenia miedo de volver, de verlo y...estaban enojados, había husmeado en sus cosas y además...no tenia ningún derecho para pedirles que lo adoptaran, pero es que realmente creyó que tendría una familia, <em>finalmente</em>.</p>
<p>-¿Es lo que quieres Pet? ¿Nosotros? Ser...-Steve titubeo-nosotros tres una...</p>
<p>-Familia</p>
<p>Tony le sonrió acercándose a ellos, paso una mano por los cabellitos de Peter, el pequeño se giro a verle.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Y mi opinión? ¿Acaso no cuento? Acaso soy...¿invisible?</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Es lo que quieres?</p>
<p>-Yo no...-bajo la mirada-yo no puedo decir lo que quiero-se encogió de hombros-ustedes son quienes toman la decisión</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Alguna vez se preguntaron lo que Yo quería?</em>
</p>
<p>-Nosotros queremos saberlo Pet</p>
<p>-Queremos saber qué es lo que quieres</p>
<p>-No quiero que me dejen, me gusta estar aquí, me gustan ustedes...yo...yo no quiero regresar al orfanato ¡Me quiero quedar con ustedes!</p>
<p>
  <em>-Las segundas oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida </em>
  <em>Stark</em>
  <em>, te lo dice el dios que...desaprovecho demasiadas</em>
</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, esto era lo que quería, esto era lo que...</p>
<p>-Tony yo...</p>
<p>Tomo la hoja que el pequeño sostenía, avellana y azul le miraron.</p>
<p>-Me preguntaste qué haría si pudiera cambiar el pasado-susurro-yo...-su ojos se encontraron-nada, no lo haría, incluso con tu falta de confianza...no lo haría ¿Y tu?</p>
<p>Steve sonrió, su mirada bajo al pequeño que sostenía en sus abrazos antes de devolverle la mirada.</p>
<p>-Conocerte, cambiaría el momento cuando te conocí, desaprovechamos demasiado tiempo Tony, perdimos mucho</p>
<p>Peter los miraba sin comprender nada, estaba confundido, no entendía nada y...estaba nervioso.</p>
<p>-Una familia-Tony sonrió-la familia Stark-Rogers...la familia Rogers-Stark... Peter Rogers o Peter Stark ¿Qué tal suena Peter?</p>
<p>-Me gusta...yo...</p>
<p>-Peter Rogers Stark-Steve sonrió-no esta tan mal</p>
<p>-¿Rogers Stark? Acaso es...-se detuvo</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que...desde que llegue yo fui el principal causante de sus peleas y...</em>
  <em>perdónenme</em>
  <em>, solo quería una familia y...</em>
</p>
<p>Negó.</p>
<p>-¿Tony?</p>
<p>Peter le miraba inseguro, le revolvió el cabello intentado tranquilizarlo.</p>
<p>-Es bueno que nadie sepa de esto aun-ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos rompió la hoja-¿Qué te parece Peter? ¿Te gustaría asistir a la boda de los dos superhéroes mas famosos de la historia?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y hasta aqui llegamos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar en la historia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Se puede saber donde estabas Peter?</p>
<p>Hizo una mueca, ni siquiera porque había entrado por la ventilación podía salvarse, odió a FRIDAY. Su papá se encontraba frente a él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto. Suspiró.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, se me paso la hora y...</p>
<p>-¿Se te paso la hora? ¡son las 3 de la mañana!</p>
<p>Rodó los ojos.</p>
<p>-Papá no seas exagerado, apenas será media noche</p>
<p>-¡No discutas conmigo Peter Stark!</p>
<p>Rayos, su nombre y apellido no eran bueno juntos, al menos no cuando era Stark, cuando era Peter Rogers significaba que no estaba en tantos problemas...al menos no con su papá, con su padre era...otra cosa ¿Por qué tenían que jugar con los apellidos?</p>
<p>-Es que yo solo...</p>
<p>-Tu padre te dijo a las 10 ¿no?</p>
<p>-En realidad me dijo a la 1</p>
<p>-¿Qué...? ¡TONY!</p>
<p>Y ahi vamos, otra vez.</p>
<p>Se mordió la lengua evitando reír cuando su padre llego a la cocina, una taza de café vacía y media dona en la otra, vestia una playera sin mangas de AC/DC y unos pantalones deportivos, le guiño un ojo al verle y cuando se giro a su papá le sonrió.</p>
<p>-¿Para qué soy necesario?</p>
<p>-Tony...</p>
<p>-Peter-tomo la media dona que su padre le ofrecía confundido-es bueno verte, llegaste temprano ¡hey! creí que llegarías tarde, en fin, ve adormir</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>-¡Tony!</p>
<p>-Steve, cielo, te amo pero deja de gritar, vas a romperme el timpano</p>
<p>No perdió tiempo, con una sonrisa corrió a su habitación, su padre se encargaría con el mal genio de su papá, no entendía por que tanto drama, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, era la primera vez que llegaba pasadas de las 11 pero... ¡era un adolescente! cielos, su papá debía darle un respiro, ni siquiera cuando salía a patrullar como Spider-man se ponía así...hizo una mueca, de hecho se ponía peor.</p>
<p>Suspiró, busco sus audífonos y algo que escuchar, él no deseaba oír la "reconciliación" de sus padres muchas gracias. Debió quedarse dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que su padre llamó a su puerta. Gimió cubriéndose con la almohada cuando el sol golpeo su cara, era Muy temprano.</p>
<p>-¡Vamos Peter! ya es hora</p>
<p>Gruño, eran las 8 de la madrugada ¡era MUY temprano!</p>
<p>-Esa cara de zombie espantara a todas las chicas ¿lo sabias?</p>
<p>Resopló, por él que se espantaran, tenia sueño y ni la chica mas sexi del planeta cambiaria sus ganas por dormir.</p>
<p>Steve sonrió divertido, cruzo una rápida mirada con Tony antes de regresar su atención al reporte de la ultima misión.</p>
<p>-¿Mala noche?</p>
<p>-No es mi culpa que sean tan ruidosos</p>
<p>Tony rió entre dientes y se acerco al rubio dandole unas palmas en la espalda evitando que se ahogara, bueno...Steve seguía siendo el mismo anticuado de siempre.</p>
<p>-Dormiste con los audífonos puestos, no te hagas</p>
<p>-¡Tony!</p>
<p>-Es la verdad-el castaño se encogió de hombros antes de darle un sorbo a su café</p>
<p>El silencio que siguió fue bastante cómodo, tranquilo incluso.</p>
<p>-¿Tienen algo que hacer?</p>
<p>Peter los miro.</p>
<p>-¿Algo que hacer? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>-Bueno...</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Puedo pedir algo?</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Peter?</p>
<p>-Es que yo...</p>
<p>
  <em>al menos...como regalo de cumpleaños...por los dos cumpleaños que me deben y...antes de que mi padre se case y tu...bueno</em>
</p>
<p>-Estaba pensando que...</p>
<p>-¡Oh no! esa es mala señal, muy mala ¿Y ahora que hiciste?</p>
<p>Bufo.</p>
<p>-No hice nada...no que recuerde-desvío la mirada evitando la de su padre-es que yo...solo quería ver si...podía faltar a la escuela</p>
<p>Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupados.</p>
<p>
  <em>Un día juntos</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Alguna razón en especifico?</p>
<p>-¿Sucede algo?</p>
<p>-No es nada malo, es...bueno-se rasco la nuca y titubeo un momento-el lunes fue mi cumpleaños y se que...que el fin de semana harán una fiesta y...</p>
<p>-¿Peter?</p>
<p>-¿Podemos pasar un día juntos?-se giro a verlos-¿los tres?</p>
<p>
  <em>No importa donde o como sea solo...nosotros tres, como antes, como...antes de que pasara todo esto, los problemas, las peleas...olvídense de todo ¿si? como los primeros días que estuve con ustedes ¿se puede? solo...un día</em>
</p>
<p>Tony tuvo que dejar la taza en la mesa ante el temblor de su mano, Steve...él dejo a un lado los papeles y la pluma.</p>
<p>-No importa donde sea, solo...no se, hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos, digo, mis tíos vienen y solemos pasar los días con ellos, pero...hace mucho que...no estamos solos...los tres, en familia</p>
<p>Steve suspiró, una rápida mirada al castaño quien juraba, en algún momento se soltaría a llorar, le sonrió a su hijo evitando que viera a Tony.</p>
<p>-¿Un día?</p>
<p>
  <em>después de eso creo que...puedo aceptar la realidad y...</em>
</p>
<p>-Si, puedo recuperarme después, es decir...voy adelantado y eso, ademas, después se irán a esa misión en Africa según dijeron y...estaré aquí unos días solo...</p>
<p>-No-Tony respiro hondo y le sonrió, se acerco a ellos-No te quedaras solo jovencito, si vamos a Africa no es por una misión o algo así, sin embargo...-sonrió-creo que es posible tu solicitud, no tengo ningún problema ¿Steve?</p>
<p>
  <em>solo un día </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por favor?</em>
</p>
<p>Se recargo en el respaldo, su mirada paso de su esposo a su hijo.</p>
<p>-¿Solo un día?</p>
<p>-¿Por favor?</p>
<p>-Steve...</p>
<p>Tony estaba tan pálido que podría competir con un fantasma y ganaría, la mirada llena de miedo que le dirigió fue suficiente para terminar con todo su teatro, solo intentaba...no ahogarse en los recuerdos, suspiró.</p>
<p>-Es una pena, porque...-sonrió-porque tengo tres boletos para un mes a un crucero en...</p>
<p>-¡Estas bromeando!</p>
<p>Soltó una carcajada y toda la tensión en Tony desapareció, se levanto y junto sus labios con el castaño en un beso rápido antes de girarse a Peter y sonreírle.</p>
<p>-No quiero que me pidas un día Peter, si quieres pasar un rato con nosotros solo dilo, no lo preguntes ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>El adolescente se abalanzo a ellos abrazándolos.</p>
<p>-Gracias, gracias, gracias...¡son los mejores!</p>
<p>-Si bueno...ve a vestirte, no hay tiempo que perder</p>
<p>-Eres un maldito tramposo, te odio-Tony lo empujo-eres un asco ¡Casi me da un ataque! Pudiste decirme antes ¿no crees?</p>
<p>-Lo siento...creí que seria divertido</p>
<p>El castaño resopló.</p>
<p>-Bueno señor previsor ¿Y a donde iremos?</p>
<p>Se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-¿Al infinito y mas allá?</p>
<p>Tony lo miro por un rato, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con burla.</p>
<p>-Déjame adivinar, ni siquiera tienes los boleto</p>
<p>Steve se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.</p>
<p>-¿Si?</p>
<p>-¿Y cómo pensar irte de crucero, <em>genio</em>?</p>
<p>-Eh...para eso te tengo a ti</p>
<p>-¡Oh claro!-tomo su tableta comenzando a buscar algún crucero disponible para YA-yo siempre salvo el día, me debes una Rogers</p>
<p>Unos bazos le rodearon por la espalda, sonrió de lado.</p>
<p>-No creo que sea un problema-susurro antes de morder el lóbulo de su oido</p>
<p>-¡Oh por dios! ¡No tuvieron bastante ayer! no se supone que deba ver cuando mis padres tengan que hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a mi ¡soy un adolescente! ¡Avergüencen con otras cosas!</p>
<p>-¡PETER!</p>
<p>Tony rió cuando vio al rubio salir tras su hijo. Su hijo. Sonrió. Había decidido bien, había elegido bien, esto...esta era la vida que debieron de tener desde un principio, esta era la vida que...siempre debieron tener.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Prométeme que arreglaras esto, prométeme que solo es temporal, que regresara, prométeme que estaremos juntos otra vez, prométemelo, volveremos a ser una familia, los tres...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lo prometo</em>
</p>
<p>Él lo había hecho...a pesar de todo, lo había logrado.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Lo prometiste</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Y voy a cumplirlo, lo haré</em>
</p>
<p>-Los Stark siempre cumplen sus promesas Peter, yo eh cumplido la mía</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y bien, finalmente hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero les haya gusto y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.<br/>Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final. Nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias. n.n</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero sus comentarios n.n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>